1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device mounting board and a semiconductor module provided with a mounting board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, circuit elements such as LSI have become more sophisticated in their function and performance. Consequently, the need arises for a large number of pins and fine pitch in circuit elements such as LSIs. Associated with this, packaging boards are required to be smaller and allow higher density packaging. Accordingly, the need arises to form bumps adapted for a large number of pins and fine pitch packaging on a packaging board.
One known method of manufacturing a bumped board is adapted to forming bumps on a large number of electrodes and comprises feeding a resin containing solder particles and an additive having a boiling point to the surface of a substrate having a plurality of electrodes, bringing a plate into contact with the surface of the resin supplied to the surface of the substrate, supporting the substrate and the plate so that the distance between them remains constant, heating the resin at a temperature equal to or higher than the boiling point of the additive and equal to or higher than the temperature at which the solder particles are melted, and forming bumps by aggregating the solder particles on the electrodes.
However, the known method requires the use of a resin containing a special additive. As such, the method may increase the manufacturing cost.